the day Scarlet was born
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: This is about the day Spice Girl Melanie C had her cute little baby girl Scarlet Starr
1. Chapter 1

**The Day Scarlet Was Born**

**I was a freezing cold but sunny afternoon in Wales, and the Spice Girls were sitting around Melanie C's very posh living room, with their husbands/boyfriends of course. "Here you go Mel," Emma said as she handed Melanie a present from her, Jade, and Beau. "It's from us with lots of love." "Thank you very much Baby." Melanie said as she started to unwrap the gift. She opened the box and saw a very cute little pair of jeans, a red t-shirt with stars all over it, and a pair of little red and white sneakers. "Awe," Melanie said. "Thank you Em, and Jade, and Beau." Melanie said, blushing. Emma reached over and gave her friend a hug. "I'll always love you Melanie." "Love you too." Melanie said. They let go, then everyone else handed their gifts out. "Wait," Mel B held up her hand. "Where are Alicia and Janie?" As soon as she asked that, Alicia and I walked into the house. "Hi." we greeted. "Sorry we're late," I explained. "But Alicia here was being her fashion forward self, so she just had to pick the perfect outfit." Alicia smiled and said, "We got presents for you and the baby Mel." "Thank you both," Melanie said as she took the gifts. "Where are your guardians?" "At the hotel," Alicia answered. "We walked." "Wow." Geri said. Melanie opened my gift first. My gift was a t-shirt for Melanie that said, 'Mum to be', and little shoes for the baby that were white. "Thank you so much Janie." Melanie said giving me a hug. "You're welcome Mel." I said. Melanie smiled, and then opened Alicia's gift. Alicia's gift was a t-shirt for Melanie that said, 'Ready to Pop', and a pair of little shoes that were red. "Thank you so much Alicia." Melanie said, hugging her. "You're welcome Mel." Alicia said with a smile. Melanie smiled and said, "Thank you everyone, for all the gifts. The baby will sure appreciate them all." We all laughed. We talked for a while, then, Tom said, "Melanie, I have a gift for you." "You do?" Melanie asked. "Of course I do," Tom said, walking over to Melanie. "Melanie, I've loved you since the day we met. That was the day that my life would change forever." He got down on one knee, and we all gasped. "Melanie Jayne Chisholm," he continued. "Will you marry me?" Melanie was almost in tears. "Yes," she finally managed to answer. "Yes, Tom. I will." Tom slid the ring on Melanie's finger and hugged her tight. "I love you Melanie." he whispered in her ear. "I love you too, Tom." Melanie said back. We all clapped. I took a picture of Melanie and Tom together. Then, Alicia took a picture of Melanie, Tom, and the rest of the Spice Girls. Then, we got Victoria to take a picture of me, Alicia, Tom, and Melanie together. Just when we were about to start talking again, Melanie began to clutch her stomach. "Melanie, what's wrong?" Geri asked. "The baby," Melanie said. "I think its coming." "Oh crap." Mel B said. Tom got Melanie's jacket and we all headed out. Alicia and I got Mel and Tom's car, so we could comfort her and stop her from panicking. "Now don't panic Mel," I said. "Just breathe." "I'm breathing." Melanie said. Soon, we arrived at the Portland. Alicia, Tom, and I helped Melanie get out of the car and into the emergency room. Geri went up to the front desk and explained what was up. Soon, they brought a wheelchair and Melanie went into the back, with Tom right by her side, holding her hand. Victoria found the nearest phone, and called Melanie's mother, Joan, her stepfather, Dennis, and her brother, Paul. We sat down in the waiting area. Alicia and I were a bit worried about Melanie. "Hey, how long do you think Melanie will be back there?" I asked Geri. "I don't know dear," Geri answered as she put her arm around me. "I really don't." **

**Meanwhile, in the back, Melanie was in tears. She was in so much pain, and was squeezing Tom's hand tight. "Oh my God," she cried. "I'm hurting so bad. Take this pain away!" She was still in tears as the girls walked in. "Melanie," Geri said as she grabbed the other hand. "Stop crying. I've never seen you cry." "I can't help it," Melanie cried. "It hurts!" "Melanie," said the doctor as he took a look at Mel. "You need to push, this labor is real." "Oh my God." Emma said. "You girls need to go." said the doctor. "No," Melanie exclaimed. "They have to stay, with me and Tom. We need Alicia and Janie in here too!" Victoria came out and got me and Alicia. We followed her back into the room and saw Melanie, her face red from crying. "Push, Melanie." said the doctor. Melanie pushed ****until her face turned red. "Tom," she cried. "I can't do this! I just can't do this anymore!" "Yes you can Mel," Tom said, holding onto Melanie's hand. "You can do it!" "Sing something now." I whispered to Victoria. She whispered to the others what was up. Emma nodded and Mel B started singing the chorus to Headlines. **_**"Let's make the Headlines, loud and true," **_**the girls sang together. **_**"I wanna tell the world I'm givin' it all to you. Let's make the Headlines, loud and clear, the best things suddenly happen when you are here. If I lost my way you'd carry me home, take me all the way to heaven never leave it alone. And it's just like everything matters when you are here." **_**Since Melanie was busy pushing, Emma had to sing her part. She sang, **_**"And it feels so good every bell's gonna ring. Your love is alive and it's making me sing. I can fly, wanna cry, want the whole world to know. We are together, come on baby let's go." **_**The girls kept, causing Mel to feel a little more relaxed and more calm. She was just fine, apart from the screaming and crying. Just when she was ready to push again, the doctor said, "Wait Melanie, don't push." "Don't push," Melanie said. "Is something wrong with the baby?" "The baby is stuck," the doctor explained. "I'll have to turn the baby to make it come out. Push when I tell you to." Melanie's eyes widened in shock, so Alicia and I went over to her side. "Melanie," I said. "Just stay calm. This doctor knows what he's doing. The baby is gonna be fine." "Just breathe," Alicia added. "And calm down." "Ok," Melanie nodded. "I'll try." She started doing her deep breathing thing again. Finally, the doctor turned the baby and Mel screamed louder than before. Tom took his free hand and stroked Melanie's hand. "It's almost over," he said. "It's almost over. You can do it."** **"Melanie," said the doctor. "Push." Melanie started pushing. "I can see the baby's head." Mel B said. "One more big push Mel." said the doctor. "On three," I said. "Count with me." We all counted: "One, two, and three!" Melanie pushed as hard as she could. She was relived when she heard the cry of a newborn infant. "It's a GIRL!" Emma exclaimed. "Now that is Girl Power." Geri said. The doctor smiled and handed Melanie her newborn baby girl. "So Mel," I said. "What are you gonna name her?" "Well," Melanie answered. "Since she's so gorgeous, I think that I'll name her Scarlet, because Scarlet is a gorgeous color. A gorgeous name for a gorgeous little girl." "Awe." we all said together. "So Mel," Alicia said. "How does it feel to be a new mum?" "Wonderful," Melanie answered. "Now, I can focus on being a good mum to my daughter, Scarlet Starr." We all smiled. Suddenly, Joan, Dennis, and Paul all burst into the room. "Melanie," Paul said. "We came as soon as we-" He stopped when he saw Melanie with the baby in her arms. "Is that my new grandchild?" Joan asked, with tears in her eyes. "Yes mum," Melanie answered. "This is your grandchild." "Awe," Dennis said. "Mel, Tom, congratulations." "Thanks a lot." Tom said. Melanie was too wrapped up in the baby. "So Tom," I said. "How does it feel to be a dad?" "Great," Tom answered, smiling. "It's a wonderful feeling." "Congratulations sis." Paul said. "Thank you Paul." Melanie said. "Ok," said the doctor. "Everyone out. We'll come and get you when Melanie gets settled in the room with her baby." "Can Tom stay with me?" Melanie asked the doctor. "Of course." the doctor answered. The doctor took Melanie on up, with Tom by her side of course.**

**Later on, Alicia and I were on our way up to Melanie's room with the others, arguing about who Scarlet looked like the most. "I say she looks more Mel." I argued. "And I say she looks more like Tom." Alicia said back. "Mel." I said. "Tom." Alicia shot back. We walked into Melanie's room arguing, and went on and on until Melanie said, "Both of you stop. Scarlet looks like both of us." Alicia and I looked at each other, and said, "Well, she does." We began to laugh at our dumb argument. At the randomest moment, Melanie and Tom looked at Scarlet. She was the cutest little thing, and Melanie got very emotional. She started to cry, tears of joy of course. Tom softly kissed her and Mel said, "I'm so, happy. My baby is here, my little girl. My little Scarlet." "We're really happy too Mel." Emma said. "Tom," David said. "Congrats dude. We're really happy for you both, and you better keep on taking care of our Melanie, and now, little Scarlet." "Thanks," Tom said. "And thank you Spices, for welcoming me into the Spice World." "Hey," Geri said. "You had to pass the Spice test too. The 'Is he right for our Mel C' test." We all laughed. "Congrats Tom and Mel." Stephen and Fabrizio said together. "Yeah," Jade added. "Congrats. Mel, Tom, you two are amazing and will be wonderful parents to little Scarlet." "Thank you very much." Melanie said. "Congrats you two," Victoria said. "You'll both make wonderful parents." "Congrats you two," Mel B added. "I can't wait to tell Phoenix and Angel that they have a little playmate now." "I know." Mel C said as she held her baby close. "Melanie," Emma said. "We're all mummies now. It's so great." "It's Girl Power-licious!" Geri exclaimed. We all laughed. "Mel," Tom said. "We did it, hon." "Only with the help of you and my Spice Sisters." "Hey," Alicia and I said together. "What are we? Chop liver?!" Everyone laughed, and then Melanie said, "Okay. You, my Spice Sisters, and my little Spice Sisters." "Thank you." I said. We all laughed again. "Tom," Dennis said. "I think I speak for everyone when I say, welcome to our family." "He's right Tom," Joan spoke up. "You've made our Melanie very happy. Welcome to the family." "Thank you so much." Tom said with a smile. Melanie smiled because she was so happy. Soon, Ying and Greg came into the room. "Hi." they said. "Hey Yingy," Mel said. "And hi Greg." "Mel, Tom, congrats," Greg said as he looked at little Scarlet. "So this is our newest little member huh?" Melanie nodded. Ying kissed Mel's forehead, then said, "So, I have another little boss now." "Yeah." Melanie chuckled. Scarlet was sleeping soundly. "So what did you name her?" Ying asked. "Scarlet." Melanie answered. "Aw," Paul spoke up. "Scarlet is so cute." "She is adorable." Ying said. Melanie smiled. "Okay you guys," Alicia spoke up. "Maybe we should let Mel get some rest now. I know that she has to be tired." "Good idea," I agreed. "She needs rest." Everyone seemed to agree with me and Alicia. The nurse walked into the room and said, "Excuse me, Miss Chisholm; I have to take baby Scarlet to the nursery for the night." "Ok." Melanie said. Tom put the baby in the basinet and the nurse wheeled her off to the nursery. We gave Mel one last hug, then left her and Tom for the night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Weeks Later**

**It had been four weeks since Scarlet was born, and a wonderful four weeks it was. Alicia and I were back at home now though. It was a warm and sunny Saturday afternoon now, and Alicia and I were on the internet at her house, talking to Mel B on Myspace:**

_**To: Mel B**_

_**From: Janie/Alicia**_

_**Message:**_

_**So, have you heard anything from Mel about when the photoshoot is gonna be?**_

_**To: Janie/Alicia**_

_**From: Mel B**_

_**Message:**_

_**Yeah I have.**_

_**To: Mel B**_

_**From: Janie/Alicia**_

_**Message: **_

_**Sweet. So, what's up?**_

_**To: Janie/Alicia**_

_**From: Mel B**_

_**Message:**_

_**Its next week.**_

_**To: Mel B**_

_**From: Janie/Alicia**_

_**Message:**_

_**You mean we have to wait another whole week?**_

_**To: Janie/Alicia**_

_**From: Mel B**_

_**Message:**_

_**You didn't let me finish girls. I was gonna add in that you are both invited.**_

**Alicia and I were shocked to read that. We, two little MC Nutters and good friends on the Spices, were invited to Mel C's photoshoot with Tom and baby Scarlet. It was overwhelming. We soon noticed that Mel was on the little video chat thing, so we turned on our web cam, clicked her name, and when the boxed popped up, said, "Hey Mel." Melanie looked at her camera and said, "Hi girls. What's up? Did Mel B tell you the news?" We both smiled and I answered, "Yeah she did." Melanie nodded and looked down for a sec. "What are you doing Mel?" Alicia asked. "Feeding Scarlet," Melanie answered as she looked back up. "She's squirming. So busy and full of so much energy, just like me." "You are her mummy." Alicia said. "She's got a point there Mel." I said. Melanie laughed and said, "I suppose so." We smiled, then heard Tom ask, "Mel, are you and Scarlet ready to go?" "Yeah," Melanie answered. "Hold on." She turned back to the camera and said, "I gotta go. We're going out to lunch. See you lot next week, or later." "Bye." Alicia and I said together. We saw Scarlet and said, "Bye bye Scarlet." Melanie closed down her chat, then Victoria got on. A box popped up on our screen and Victoria greeted, "Good day mates." "Hey guys." David greeted as well. "Hi." Alicia and I greeted together. "What are you guys up to?" Victoria asked. "Nothing much," Alicia answered. "Just chillin and bein' super excited for next week." "So you heard?" Victoria asked. "Yeppers." I answered. Brooklyn came up to the computer and greeted, "Hey you lot." "Hi Brooklyn." Alicia and I greeted together. **. **Another boxed popped up on the screen. This time, it was Mel B. She greeted us with a, "Hey you lot." Stephen came up behind Mel and greeted, "Hey you lot." "Hey guys." Alicia and I said together. We talked and talked to the whole gang, with Emma and Geri joining in as well. It was quite a pleasant chat.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Weeks Later**

**It was two weeks later and Alicia and I were in London for the photoshoot. We were running late, but this time, it was because we had to stop and pick up Starlet's present. We burst into the doors of the building where the photoshoot was going to be held. "We're here." I announced. "Hey guys." Tom greeted. "Hi," I greeted. "Where's Mel? We have a present for Scarlet." "In the dressing room." Mel B answered. Alicia and I went to Mel's dressing room. She was feeding Scarlet. "Hey." we greeted. Melanie turned around and smiled. "Hey," she greeted back. "Scarlet was hungry, so I had to feed her, again." "Ok," we said together. "Love your outfits by the way." "Thanks." Melanie said with a smile. Tom came into the room. "Wow," he said. "You look great Mel, both you and Scarlet." "Thanks," Melanie said. "And Scarlet says thanks too." She smiled at her little daughter. Tom came over to her, gently lifted her chin up, and softly kissed her. After they parted, he looked into her eyes and said, "I love you." "I love you too." Melanie said back, looking into his eyes. Tom smiled, kissed Scarlet's forehead, then left out. Melanie was blushing, really really blushing. Alica and I laughed, and then I said, "Oh Mel, we have a gift for Scarlet." "You do?" Melanie asked. "Yeah," I answered. "Here." I handed her a tiny box. Melanie put Scarlet in her car seat then opened the box. It was a tiny heart pendant. "Awe," Melanie said. "Thank you lot so much. I'll get Ying to hold her so I can put it on her." Melanie got up and hugged both of us tight. She kissed our cheeks and smiled. Suddenly, Alicia and my friend, Christy, burst into the room. "Hey guys." she greeted. "Hey Christy." me and Alicia said together. Melanie was busy with Scarlet, but still greeted with a, "Hello." "Hey," Christy said. "Any pizza in the fridge?" "Sorry girl," I said. "No pizza." "Then can I have some money for delivery?" Christy whined. "No money for you." Alicia answered. "Fine then," Christy said. "I'll just seduce the pizza man into giving me free pizza." Alicia and I laughed. Christy left out to go find the pizza man, and Alicia and I went out to talk with the others, and to let Melanie and Scarlet finish up. **

**Finally, after another half hour, Melanie and Scarlet walked out. Melanie had on a white tank with rhinestones that spelled out: MUMMY and Scarlet had on a very cute little white dress. "Okay Mel," said Logan, one of the photographers. "You look great. Now you and Tom get together with Scarlet." "Okay." Mel said. She and Tom got together and held up Scarlet. "Awe." we all said together. Emma was about to cry, just because it was so cute to see them together. Soon, all the girls started crying, just because it was so cute. Me and Alicia couldn't help but cry too. In the middle of all the crying, my cell phone rang a familiar tune. It was the ring tone of Northern Star. I pulled it out and answered, "Hello?" I talked for a little bit, and then put it away. "Who was that?" Alicia asked. "Paul," I answered. "He said that he'll call back in an hour." Soon, Alicia's phone rang the ring tone of Fragile. She answered, talked to Ying, then hung up. Melanie was finished now. She and Tom were looking down at Scarlet, grinning from ear to ear. "Mel," I said. "Paul called for you." "What did he want?" Melanie asked as she kissed Scarlet's cheek. I looked at Alicia and she looked at her. "It's your mum," I said. "She's sick." "Mum always gets colds." Melanie said. "No Mel," Alicia said. "Really sick." Melanie suddenly turned really pale. "I gotta get up to Liverpool." she said, her voice cracking. "Okay," we said. "Let's jet." "I'm gonna stay back," Geri said. "I'm not feeling very well." Geri didn't look too well either. She actually looked a little pale. We got outside and Geri headed home. The rest of us headed up to Liverpool. Me and Alicia rode with Melanie and Tom so we could keep Scarlet company.**

**It wasn't long before we arrived at the hospital in Liverpool where Joan was. We all walked inside and Melanie went up to the receptionist and said, "Hi, I'm looking for Joan O'Neill. She's my mother." "Ah yes," said the receptionist. "She's in room 403." She got one of the nurses to show us to the room. "Thanks." Melanie said. We walked inside and Melanie was about to cry. Her mother was lying there, looking seriously pale. "Mummy," Melanie said, handing Scarlet to Tom and going over to her mother's side. "What's wrong?" "Well," Joan answered. "I really don't know what's wrong. One minute, I was fine. The next, I felt like I could barely walk." Melanie found that very bizarre, since her mother rarely got sick. "Did the doctors tell you anything?" Melanie asked. "They did say that there's a virus going around, so maybe that's what it is. Oh, I don't know, Mel." Joan answered. "What are the symptoms?" I asked. "Nausea, weakness, dizziness, sore throat, and cough." Joan answered. The doctor soon walked back in and said, "I know what it is Joan. It's the Summerset Flu." "Well," Mel B said. "How can it be spread?" "By not covering your mouth when coughing." the doctor answered. Joan's eyes widened, then she said, "Melanie, get Scarlet out of here. She's too little to get sick like this." "Okay mum," Melanie said. "Bye." "Bye hon." Joan said. Melanie cradled her little daughter in her arms, and walked out of the hospital room. Tom followed her out. "Well Joan," Emma said. "We better go. Hope you get better. "Thanks," Joan said. "Bye." We all waved, and then left out. When we got outside, Emma said, "I'm gonna call Geri to check on her." She pulled out her mobile and dialed Geri's number. Alicia and I couldn't help but notice that Emma looked a little pale as well, just like Geri had**. **After she got off the phone, I asked, "Emma, are you feeling okay?" "Not really," Emma answered. "I'm a bit lightheaded." "Maybe we should get back down to London." Alicia suggested. "I agree with Alicia." I said. The girls nodded, and then we all got into our cars and went back to London.**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 Days Later**

**We had been back in London for two days now and Alicia and I were hard at work, looking for a vaccine for the virus. All of the girls were sick now, and it was really starting to bug me and Alicia. "Have you found anything yet?" I asked as she looked at the medical books sprawled all across the floor. "No," Alicia said as she put her pen down and closed her eyes. "This is really frustrating." There was a soft knock at the apartment door. She got up and said, "Who is it?" "Me." said a voice. Alicia recognized that voice anywhere. It was her best friend, Alejandra. She opened the door and said, "Hey girl, long time no see." They shared a hug and then closed the door as she got her luggage in. I looked up and said, "Hi." "Hi." Alejandra said. "Alejandra, this is Janie," Alicia introduced. "Janie, this is Alejandra." "So nice to meet you." I said, shaking her hand. Alejandra smiled and asked, "So, where's my room?" "Back there," Alicia pointed down the hall way. "Second on the right." "Thanks a lot," Alejandra said. "Be right back." Alicia nodded as Alejandra went off down the hall. She sat back down in the floor beside me and picked up her notebook and pen again. "Should we try antibiotics?" she asked. "We could," I answered. "That'll keep it away for a while. Then, we can try something else." "But what?" she asked as Alejandra came back into the room. "What are you guys doing?" she asked as she sat down in the floor in front of us. "Trying to find a vaccine for that virus that's going around," I answered. "It's quite hard." Alicia put her head in her hands. "My father showed me some kind of recipe that's supposed to help fight viruses and stuff." Alejandra said. Alicia and I looked up at her. "What's the recipe?" I asked. "Well," Alejandra began as she stood up. "First, I need some sunflowers." I looked over at the sunflowers that were in the vase full of water then looked at Alicia. "But we just picked those this morning." Alicia whined. I looked at her, so she gave in. "Okay." She muttered. She carefully got the flowers out of the vase and handed them to Alejandra. "Thanks girl," Alejandra said. "Now I need some sugar, and some lemon juice." I got those items out of the cupboard. "Thanks girl. Give me a bowl." Alejandra said as she rolled up her sleeves. Alicia handed her the bowl and I handed her a spoon. Alicia handed her a knife too, just in case she needed it. "Now," Alejandra said. "Let me work." Alicia and I stepped back and leaned up against the counter behind us. Alejandra worked for fifteen minutes, with us watching her closely. "Okay," she finally said. "I'm done. Have a smell." Alicia and I took a sniff. "Smells good." Alicia complimented. "We better go and check on Mel." I said. Alejandra and Alicia I nodded, and then we got our stuff and left out.**

**We all walked up to the gate of Melanie's house. Alicia pushed the button to let us in. "Who's there?" asked a voice, whom Alicia instantly recognized as Ying's voice. "It's us Yingy." Alicia answered. "Okay," said Ying. "I'll let you in." Soon, the gate opened and we went inside. We walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Soon, Tom opened the door. "Hi Tom," we greeted. "We came to visit Mel." "Hi guys," Tom said. "She's right in there with Scarlet." We smiled and went inside, with Tom closing the door behind us. I walked in first, followed by Alicia and Alejandra. Scarlet was in her pram, sleeping, and Melanie was sitting on the sofa. "Hi Mel," Alicia greeted. "We came to see how you were doing." "And we made you a get well card." I added. "And we got you some flowers." Alejandra joined in. Melanie turned around and smiled. "Hi you lot," she greeted. "Thank you very much. I'm doing so much better than I was." She started coughing, coughing her lungs up. Alejandra reached into her bag and pulled out the bottle of stuff she made. She poured some into a little cup, then handed it to Melanie. "Take this Melanie," Alejandra said. "This should make you feel better." Without question, Melanie gulped down the medicine. She instantly started to feel better. "Whoa," she said. "I don't know what was in that, but I feel better now." She coughed a little bit, but she looked better now. Scarlet heard a bit of the commotion, so woke up. "Awe," Alicia said, noticing that Scarlet was waking up. "Scarlet's up." Alicia walked over to her and carefully picked her up. "Hi Scarlet." Alicia whispered. Me and Alejandra came over as well. "Hi Scarlet." We whispered. Melanie smiled and said, "I find it very cute that my friends hold my baby more than I do." We laughed and handed Scarlet to Mel. "We better go anyway." Tom walked in and said, "Hi everyone. Are you feeling better Melanie?" "A little bit better." Melanie answered. "We're gonna go now," Alejandra said. "Hope you get better Mel. Bye you two." Alicia and I waved as well, then we all left out.**

**It wasn't a very long walk to Geri's house. Maybe that was because we talked about random stuff to pass the time. We got to Geri's house, got into the gate, and rang the doorbell. Soon, Fabrizio answered the door. He let us in and we walked down the hallway. Soon, Alejandra's cell phone rang the ringtone of Never Say Never, by Melanie C of course. "Hold up." she said. She pulled it out and answered. It was Tom. "Hey, it's Tom," said Tom. "And we have a problem." "What's up?" Alejandra asked. "It's Mel." Tom answered. "What happened?" asked Alejandra, fearing the worst. "She passed out right after you guys left." Alejandra's eyes widened in shock. "Scarlet's okay right?" she asked. "She's fine," Tom answered. "Melanie put her down before it happened." Alejandra was speechless. "Let me put you on speaker Tom." Alejandra said. "Okay." Tom said. Alejandra put Tom on speaker. "Okay," she said. "They can hear you too." "Tom," Alicia asked. "Can you make sure that Mel is okay?" "And make sure she knows that we're coming?" I asked as well. "Of course I can," Tom answered. "I better go back inside now. Bye." "Bye." we said. Alejandra closed her phone and stuffed it in her pocket. "Mel passed out." Alejandra explained. "Scarlet's okay right?" Alicia asked. "She's fine." Alejandra answered. I ran off down the hall to tell Geri the news. Soon, Geri came out of the back and said, "You girls run down to the Portland. We'll meet you there." We nodded, and then ran off, down the street to the Portland Hospital. While we were running, Alicia pulled out my phone and called Melanie's brother, Paul, to explain what was going on. He promised that he'd be there as soon as he could, then they hung up. As for us girls, well, we kept on running to the Portland.**

**We finally got the Portland. Our legs were burning, but we fought it and walked inside. Tom was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs, his head in his hands. "Tom." Alejandra said. Tom looked up and smiled. "How's Mel doing?" Alicia asked. "She's doing better then she was." Tom answered. "Do you know why she passed out?" I asked. Tom was about to answer, but Scarlet started crying. "Uh-oh." we all said. "Can I take her?" Alejandra asked. Tom nodded, so Alejandra picked Scarlet up. "Uh-oh," Alejandra said. "Someone needs a diaper change." "So who's gonna do it?" Alicia asked. We looked at each other. "I'll do it." I finally gave in. We got Scarlet's diaper bag and went to the bathroom. We put her down on the changing table and got to work. Alejandra supplied the wipes and Alicia supplied the powder. Soon, we were done. "There you go Scarlet," I said. "All fresh and clean." Alicia threw out the dirty diaper. We walked out with Scarlet and the diaper bag. Scarlet was silent for a minute, but then started crying again. "What's wrong now?" I asked, looking at Scarlet. "Maybe she's hungry." Alejandra said. "Maybe." Alicia said. We sat down in the waiting room chairs beside Tom, pulled out the bottle. I put Scarlet in Alicia's arms, and she started feeding her**. **After she was done, and burped, **

**Alicia gave her back to Tom. "Hey," Alejandra said. "Can we go and see Mel?" "Sure." Tom answered. He told us where to go, and then we went. We got to the room, and Alicia walked in first. Melanie was laying there, watching TV, but she looked pale. "Hi Mel." we greeted. Melanie looked up and smiled. "Hey." she greeted back. "How are you doing?" I asked. Just when Mel was about to answer, Paul showed up. "Hey sis," he greeted. "I came as soon as they called." He pointed to us. "Mel," Alejandra said. "How did you pass out?" "I really don't know," Melanie answered. "My head just started spinning, then everything went blank." Alejandra turned away, because she felt as though she was gonna cry. "Alejandra," Melanie said, sensing what was wrong. "It wasn't your fault. It could be any number of things." The rest of the girls soon burst into the room. "We came as soon as we heard Mel." Mel B said. "Thanks." Melanie said. Her normal color was back now and her breathing was fine, so she was off the oxygen. "Well, Mel," Alicia spoke up. "We're gonna head on back to our apartment. See you later." We each gave her a hug, then left out.**

"**I just don't seem to get it." Alejandra said as we walked into our stuffy apartment that afternoon. "This virus isn't gonna go away without a fight." I stated. Alicia closed the door and looked at both Me and Alejandra, who both looked confused. She was just as confused as us. Suddenly, something hit her. "What has Mel eaten today?" she asked. "Tom said that she ate some baked chicken with rice and spinach earlier." Alejandra answered. "No wonder she passed out," she said. "There's a recall on all spinach, remember. It was making people sick and giving them breathing difficulty, and stuff like that." "And causing them to pass out." I added. Alicia quickly researched the spinach recall on the internet.**

**Sure enough, exactly what Alicia and I said came up. We were right. "Alejandra," I said. "Could you please call and check on Mel?" "Sure." Alejandra answered. She picked up the phone and did what she was told. "All the time we spent, looking through medical books," I said. "And it was just bad spinach." "Yeah," Alicia said. "Kinda weird huh?" I nodded. We both shared a laugh. Alejandra hung up the phone, then said, "Tom said that Melanie is doing wonderful. She's up and playing with Scarlet as we speak. He also said that he just found out about the spinach recall, and is spending most of his time apologizing to Melanie for making her sick." We all laughed at that. "So," Alicia said. "Now what?" "I really don't know." I said. We all sat down in the floor. "First thing's first," Alejandra said. "We have to get Mel some of those pills that cure this stuff. What is it called?" She thought for a second, and then said, "That Protozyn stuff." "Yeah," Alicia said, looking at the clock. "But now, we can go to bed, then get up early and go." "I agree." I said. We all got up and headed to bed.**

**We were up really early the next morning, so we could get on a bus that could beat the London traffic. We were riding on the bottom part of the double-decker bus, and heaving a great time chatting about whatever. "Here's our stop." Alejandra said as the bus screeched to a stop in front of the London Shopping Mall. "Thank you very much sir. Have a good day." we said to the bus driver as we got off the bus. "You're very welcome ladies," said the bus driver. "And thank you." We waited for the bus to drive off, and then darted across the street and into the drug store. "Wow." Alicia said. The store was huge, and filled with all kinds of little knickknacks and stuff. "I found the stuff." I said. It was a small bottle, but had enough to give to all the girls. We went up to the counter and paid for the medicine, only I had to show some ID. We got out little bag, and then headed up to Mel's house.**

**"Okay," Alejandra said as we looked at the girls. "Each of you has to take one, and you'll be one-hundred percent fine." The girls nodded and each gulped down a pill. It wasn't long before they looked like the Spiceys we knew. "Thank you girls so much." Mel B said. We smiled and shared a group hug with each other. We were so happy that our Spiceys were fine **


	5. Chapter 5

**Months Later**

**We were in the back of the Christian Church of England, helping Melanie get ready for her and Tom's big day. She was really happy, so therefore, she** **couldn't stop smiling. "I'm so happy." she said. We were all helping her great ready. "You look wonderful, Mel." Alicia complimented. "I totally agree," I said. "The most beautiful bride I've ever seen." "Love the dress, Mel." Emma said. "Our Mel is officially a mum," Geri said. "And is almost a married woman. I can't believe it." Melanie laughed and threw a compact mirror at Geri. "Thanks a lot, Geri." she chucked. Geri smiled and hugged her best friend. "Okay girls," Alejandra said. "Who's gonna take Scarlet back out to Joan?" "I will." I volunteered. Melanie handed Scarlet to me and I left out. When I came back in, we were all ready to do our thing. Soon, the wedding started.**

**After the flower girls and stuff, it was time for the bridesmaids. First up was Emma and Jade. They looked o-so-cute together. Next was Geri and Fabrizio, then Mel B and Stephen. After those two, was Alejandra and Jason. Then, there was Alicia and Da'Quan. Finally, it was me and Josh. Then, everyone stood up and watched Melanie come down the isle. After all of that, me, Alejandra, and Alicia stepped to the microphone and Alejandra said, "This is for Melanie and Tom." They both smiled, and the music to reason started**. **Alejandra sang first.**

**Alejandra:**

**So you put your cards on the table**

**You're here, you're willing and able**

**Do you really understand the challenge you set yourself**

**Me: **

**You know I want to adore you**

**Can't believe how life was before you**

**I must apologize**

**Please understand I'm so demanding**

**Alicia:**

**Don't need to be cruel**

**I never felt that with you**

**Trouble is I'm a danger to myself**

**Don't wanna push you away**

**I really want you to stay**

**Until I figure this out, won't you**

**Alejandra:**

**Please, come take me over**

**Let me leave me for a while**

**Me:**

**Maybe, when I'm older**

**I'll understand the Reason why**

**Understand the Reason why**

**Alicia:**

**Everyday is here to remind me**

**That the past is always behind me**

**Something I could never change but I won't let it hold me back**

**Alejandra:**

**You arrived just in time**

**Now I know, I'll be fine**

**I am not ashamed to say you truly are my inspiration**

**Me:**

**Don't need to be cruel**

**I never felt that with you**

**Trouble is I'm a danger to myself**

**Don't wanna push you away**

**I really want you to stay**

**Until I figure this out, won't you**

**Alicia:**

**Please, come take me over**

**Let me leave me for a while**

**Alejandra:**

**Maybe, when I'm older**

**I'll understand the Reason why**

**Understand the reason why**

**Me:**

**Might not be forever**

**Baby whatever**

**We've got today, won't you**

**Alicia:**

**Please, come take me over**

**Let me leave me for a while**

**Alejandra:**

**Maybe, when I'm older**

**I'll understand the Reason why**

**Me:**

**Please, come take me over**

**Let me leave me for a while**

**Alicia****:**

**Maybe, when I'm older**

**I'll understand the Reasons why**

**Understand the Reason why**

**The song ended and we were crying. The girls were crying as well. We all gave Melanie a quick hug, then went back over to the bridesmaids. They went on with the ceremony, with all the vows and stuff. After being announced man and wife, Melanie and Tom shared a kiss for what seemed like forever. "I now present to you," said the minister. "Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Starr." Everyone clapped and cheered, including us. Melanie got Scarlet from her mum so she could ride with us. As we all walked to the limo, Tom whispered to Melanie, "I love you so much. You and Scarlet." "We love you too, Tom." Melanie said, smiling. We all got into the giant stretch limo, and rode off to Mel and Tom's house for the reception.**

**It was half-way through the reception later that afternoon. Melanie and Tom had their first dance, and were now dancing around with Scarlet in their arms. Me, Alicia, and Alejandra were sitting at a table, drinking Sparkling Cider. "This has been the best day ever." Alejandra said, loud enough for Alicia and I to hear, over the noise. We both nodded. Melanie came over to us and said, "Thank you girls for all you've done. My little Northern Stars, I love you so much." "You're welcome Mel." I said. "And we love you too." Alicia added. "Anytime you need us," Alejandra said. "Just call." Melanie smiled, hugged us all, then went back out to the floor with Tom. Mel B came over to us and said, "You lot keep on being good little angels. Thanks a lot." "I totally agree with Mel B," Geri said as she came over. "Thank you." "You lot were amazing," Emma said as she came over to us. "Thank you very much." "Don't change at all girls." Victoria added. We smiled at the girls and hugged all of them. Meanwhile, Melanie was talking to her mum out on the dance floor. "I'm so happy or you Melanie," Joan said. "You and Tom are gonna have a wonderful life together." "Thanks mum," Melanie smiled. "I love you." "I love you too sweetheart." They hugged each other tight. . Meanwhile, me, Alicia, and Alejandra were on the dance floor with our guys. Alejandra was with Jason, I was with Josh, and Alicia was with Da'Quan. "Hey, Alicia," Da'Quan said as he spun her around. "I really like you." "I like you too." She said, grinning for ear to ear. They hugged each other tight. "Janie," Josh said. "I want you to know, that I really like you." "I like you too, Josh." I smiled. We hugged each other as well. "Alejandra," Jason said. "I just want you to know that I really like you." "I like you too, Jason." They hugged also. At one point in the night, each one of us kissed our dates. There's was love shared throughout the entire night, making that day, the best day ever.**

**The End**


End file.
